


Sweetblood

by and_a_bag_of_chips



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Gen, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_a_bag_of_chips/pseuds/and_a_bag_of_chips
Summary: "Exitus Acta Probat.""'The result justifies the deed.’ Since when do you know latin?""I don't. I saw this quote in a history class during high school and it really stuck with me. This is my motto."He laughs as he gently strokes my hair."Oh Sweetblood, you have so much to learn."





	Sweetblood

_Ab intio _

_(latin; from the beginning)_

"You vile creature! Your cursed existence will soon be ended by the Order!"

  
The vampire pleads for his life and tries to make a bunch of promises, but he loses his words when he sees me.

  
"Cat got your tongue? Come on, beg for your life you sc- HKK!"

  
My axe goes right through the soldier's head, blood spraying out of it. His body falls on the ground, in a puddle of blood.

  
"Y-you saved me!" exclaims the vampire as he gets up. "You're one of us, right? Mind to tell me what's your clan?"

  
I flash him a smile, but after that I go back to my neutral expression.

  
"I don't think that the clan leaders would scout someone like me. Also, clans aren't really my thing."  
"What do you mean? You cold- bloodedly killed that Order soldier. Every clan would battle for someone like you."  
"My job isn't done yet: killing that soldier was the first part of what I'm going to do. Tell me Jason, does "Alma Marley" ring a bell to you?"

  
Jason widens his eyes as a reaction to my question, or maybe just because I know his name. A few seconds pass, but he remains silent.

  
"I'm getting really impatient and that isn't ideal for you. I'm going to ask you one more time, and I'd rather not hear any bullshit: Do you remember the night of 14th, when you sexually assaulted Alma Marley and then drank all her blood?" I ask as I slowly raise my axe.

  
I already know that he killed her, but I want to hear him say that. It just makes things right and my next move more justified.

  
"Look, I did that, but it was a mistake! I was tired and I needed blood! She... just happened to be there."

  
"Oh, I see. It was Alma's fault for being there, wasn't it? You are the innocent one, while she was just a guilty human. I'm sure that Vega, your clan leader, also had seen it that way and that's why he didn't punish you," I say sarcastically.

  
I take a few steps towards him. He knows what's going to happen, so he tries to flee, but there is a dead end behind him.

  
" Unfortunately for you," I continue as I come closer to him," I don't have the same mindset as Vega's."

  
"Why do you care so much about humans anyway?! You're a vampire! You are superior to..."

  
He stops talking, maybe because he saw my eye color.

  
"Your eyes! What are you?!"

  
I don't want to give him time to fight so I move quickly my axe, cutting his head off. His body falls next to the soldier's one, but his is still wobbling for a few seconds, before turning into ash. The only thing that remains is his head covered with blood, with a figure of terror on the face.

  
"They call me Sweetblood, but for the vampires like you and your friend over there I'm your worst nightmare," I say as I calmly leave the crime scene.


End file.
